A Primeira noite
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA-NC17/Harry&Ana-partes NC-17 de Harry Potter e o Amuleto proibido, Para os fãs de Dragão Vermelho e Amuleto Proibido... cena cortada da fic... o título diz tudo...


**Esse capítulo é especial para os fãs de Harry Potter e o Amuleto Proibido... tudo pode soar estranho para quem não conhece essa fic. Para os que estão de fora essa fic está no SobreSites e é continuação de Harry Potter e o Dragão Vermelho, se passa no último ano, Harry com 17, portanto maior de idade tá? Mais detalhes leia a fic... ela é boa (pelo menos todo mundo diz...)**

**Ela é co-dedicada para aqueles que pedem um NC-17 (ou M) meu que não seja slash... ah, como se trata da primeira vez... podem haver uma leve inexperiência rolando, o que não deixa de ser um charme.**

**Serim e Karina...Pérola também, esta one-shot é para vocês... depois comparem com a próxima que virá.

* * *

**

_**A Primeira Noite** (cena inserida no capítulo 55 - demônio interior)_

Os cavalos pararam em frente a uma reentrância na rocha, sim, o lado por onde deciam era menos íngreme, e o vento era muito mais fraco dando impressão que o frio era menor, mesmo com os pesados flocos de neve caindo aos montes... seguiu a montaria de Ana que entrou no que parecia uma enorme gruta aberta... sustentada por uma árvore velha e muito retorcida, a garota desceu do cavalo e prendeu-o ali ajeitando a manta de peles do animal, Harry fez o mesmo, olhando melhor havia um bom tanto de peles e tecido grosso mais ao fundo, seguiu-a com a mão na varinha sobre o imenso casaco que ela lhe dera.

Mas era como uma tenda... uma barraca, o fogo mágico num canto da parede da caverna aquecia o lugar e sobre ele haviam algumas salsichas espetadas bem alto... um cheiro bom... haviam algumas baúsinhos que pareciam ter mantimentos, mas agora serviam de mesa... e o chão era foraado de mais peles, por cima num canto um amontoado fofo, tinham cobertores de lã, que agora serviriam de almofadas, para sentarem...ela sentou-se jogando o pesado casaco que vestia, por baixo um blusão de lã e calças negras.

Não é Hogwarts, mas é aquecida, não dá para chamar muita atenção, por causa dos vampiros, eu joguei um feitiço nessa caverna, agora parece uma parede de pedra... e aqui os cavalos ficam bem... por favor... sente-se... Harry...

A voz, o modo calmo de falar, o olhar tão... conhecido, o cansaço e a fome venceram, sentou-se e estendeu a mão para a caneca que ela lhe estendeu, chá.

O que diabos está fazendo nesse fim de mundo... com tudo isso?

Soubemos de sua expedição...- ela o encarou.- Sim, eu e as outras duas cópias... não somos tão... tão dependentes daquele que nos criou, ela principalmente... ela é muito autônoma...

Teve que beber um gole para empurrar o bolo amargo em sua garganta, tentando separar os sentimentos quanto as cópias de seus pais... Ela havia puxado algo de um dos bauzinhos.

Decidimos que bastava... decidimos que podíamos e deveríamos ajudá-lo... porque o queremos bem... porque nós três temos grande sentimento por você...- disse e pegou um tecido que embebeu no líquido que retirara de um frasco proveniente do baú.

O que vai fazer?- Harry esquivou-se segurando a mão que ela havia estendido na sua direção com o paninho úmido.

É só uma poção cicatrizante... você está com um corte na bochecha... vou limpar para não... confie em mim.

Ainda a olhava gravemente quando sentiu, levou a mão ao peito.

"Elas acharam a ânfora"

Sim elas acharam.- disse sentindo algo de magia...- as quatro estão agora conosco...

E um calor gostoso lhe invadiu... conhecia esse calor...

Hermione...- disse baixinho.

E a ardência no seu rosto o despertou, a outra olhava fixamente num ponto além de seu rosto, um olhar desfocado, atacando o corte com força.

Então acharam os quatro... as armas do túmulo de Lilith?

Não havia porquê negar, se já tinha cometido a gafe de falar aquilo... peito mais leve ao saber que tudo estava bem...

Sim... encontraram e todos estão bem.- "afinal cheguei a Storavan no prazo..." não havia mais motivo para preocupar-se.

Então agora você pode cuidar um pouco de você? Está ferido aqui também...- disse ela afastando de leve o casaco de peles e mostrando sua roupa rasgada e pele ferida pelas consecutivas vezes que escorregara pela rocha.- Suas mãos também...- ela disse limpando-as.

Deixou agora que ele lhe tratasse as mãos feridas pela longa escalada, retirou o casaco e a camisa estragadas para que ela atacasse os cortes em seu peito e ombros, braços... a poção fazia arder e Ana tinha uma delicadeza estranha ao enfaixá-lo.

Só alguns minutos anjo... depois tiramos isso... certo? Vamos comer?

É uma ótima idéia.- disse agora sem receio, estava faminto.

O frio era pouco incômodo graças ao fogo que os aquecia... como ficava grato.

Está muito bom...- disse comendo mais um pouco do pão com salsicha.- Nunca salsichas me pareceram tão boas...

E pensar que se eu não tivesse voltado... você estaria com fome, sentado ao relento sobre a nevasca...

Eu sei.- disse gravemente.- Eu sei disso Ana.

E o nome rolou dolorido por sua garganta, como o sorriso correu fácil no rosto dela. Harry comeu em silêncio depois disso.

Um silêncio constrangido, cheio do vazio que carregava.

"Cheio do vazio é muito profundo Harry"

"Cala a boca passarinho idiota!"

"Vai mesmo ficar aqui?"

"Você é naturalmente aquecido mas eu prefiro dormir aqui sim!"

"Não se arrisque..."

"Não há risco..."

Posso ver se já fez efeito?- Ana se aproximou levantando a bandagem em seu peito.- Um pouco mais.- disse erguendo o rosto.

Isso lhe trazia lembranças de um tempo que não voltava, suspirou.

"Não se deixe levar..."

Dói?- perguntou ela passando a mão por seu rosto.

Não...- disse quebrando contato visual com mais um gole de chá.

"É só uma imagem... um marionete... algo desconhecido para você..."

"Não é... de todo, tem a voz, dela, o cheiro, a pele, as memórias..."

"Você vai cometer um erro..."

"Faça um favor passáro irritante! Vai vigiar os cavalos e durma com eles!"

Puxou o pingente com força para fora do casacão expondo o peito enfaixado e viu ele se desfazer, ela também acompanhou tudo, a ave de fogo apareceu.

Eu vou vigiar os animais como pediu... boa noite.

Boa noite.- sussurrou Ana.- Ele... não gostou de ser mandado embora.

Ele fala demais... me irrita ás vezes.

Ela riu, o som cristalino que ouvira poucas vezes.

Você mudou Harry! Muito...- ela o olhou.- Você está...-ela bebeu mais um gole de chá.

Estou?

Bonito.

Ah...

Mais forte... mas decidido.

Ah... certo.- foi sua vez de beber o chá.

Deveríamos deitar, temos que sair logo, não amanhece nem anoitece direito por aqui nessa época.-disse ela se aproximando.-Vou arrumar aqui.

Certo.

Disse se afastando do fogo e do bolo de peles e cobertores, ela só os ajeitou para que ficassem mais próximos e desenrolou as cobertas que até ali serviam para se sentarem... estava mesmo um pouco cansado, pensou passando a mão de leve no rosto e vendo que o corte não ardia mais, se assustou quando sentiu os dedos gelados entrarem pelo seu casaco.

Me deixa tirar as ataduras...-disse e o puxou para sentar no meio daquele bolo aquecido de tecido, pele e lã...- está melhor... bem melhor não?

Muito melhor.- disse fechando os olhos, sentindo os dedos percorrerem sua pele...

Mas o toque deixara a muito de ser mero cuidado... sentiu subir da nuca até descer ao fim da sua coluna, ela havia descoberto seus pontos sensíveis... sob as árvores de Hogwarts, quando ainda era um garoto tentando se apaixonar do jeito certo... ah, que aqueles dias doíam...

Fazia um ano...

A respiração aquecida aproximou-se de seu ombro... sentiu os lábios levemente úmidos seguirem o ar quente e tocar sua pele...

Uma das mãos a frente agarrou o cobertor no qual estava sentado, últimos momentos de autocontrole...

Era humano, era falho, era desejoso... havia uma parte sua que se lembrava que tinha dezessete anos e hormônios, um instinto até agora negado.

Quando ela colou o corpo contra suas costas e beijou seu pescoço e orelha a outra mão desceu sem pudor por cima do tecido negro que ela vestia, não podia fingir a vida inteira, aquilo era algo que o universo lhe devia.

Uma noite com Ana... se virou olhando-a, mandando a lógica, o medo, o receio pro inferno e a vendo com olhos de homem... vendo uma mulher...

Uma mulher atrente era ela, e ainda se lembrava dela com o vestido de baile, ombros nús, tiara de pedrinhas... se aproximou devagar, mão subindo das pernas por dentro do blusão, cintura...

Ela sorriu, olhos azuis pregados nos seus... os olhos que havia dito serem o céu...

Seu paraíso negado.

Amo você anjo.- ela sussurrou no seu ouvido.Mãos lhe livrando do casaco definitivamente.

Um anjo caído... sem asas... homem... no direito de...pecar, embora por justiça... aquilo não era pecar.

Beijou-a, não como antes... com desejo... como quem não tem mais nada a ganhar e perder.

Não tinham...

Descobriu fascinado o nada de outro tecido por baixo do blusão, tateando leve onde a pele dela era mais quente debaixo da curva do seio, sentiu-a tremer quando descobria outra coisa.

Um pequeno mamilo, roçou-o com o dedo, ela respondeu mordendo seu lábio, e apertando de leve sua nádega por cima da calça grossa... a outra mão alojou-se nas costas dela.

Um jogo de quem tira mais antes, houve uma leve confusão entre tirar o blusão dela e ela desesperadamente tentar abrir-lhe as calças. Venceu.

Ambos de calças e torsos nús, tocou-a, era a primeira vez que via um corpo feminino tão nú e tão perto... ela era magra, os seios pequenos eram pequenas elevações na pele pérola, os mamilos muito rosados, rígidos... foi um leve insinuar dela, empurrando sua cabeça que fez esplorar a pele macia com a boca... e sugá-los de leve.

Agora uma outra parte sua dava claros sinais de excitação... nunca tinha ido tão longe... enfiou as mãos por dentro da calça dela sentindo resto da pele, lá também havia um ponto onde a pele era mais quente... e um pouco mais úmida também, Ana fechou os olhos por um segundo e suspirou.

Manteve o contato, intrigado com o movimento sutil dos quadris dela, suas próprias calças agora pareciam apertadas... sentia um incômodo e desesperado calor, ela abriu os olhos mordendo os lábios.

E sentiu por cima do tecido a mão dela num roçar que quase o fez gemer... entre suas pernas... isso lhe era novidade... agora parecia vitalmente necessário livrar-se das malditas calças..., foi ela que levou a mão ao zíper, foi ela que começou a despi-lo, mas havia uma leve confusão entre passar pernas e tirar o resto das roupas e então...

Estavam nús...

A pele dela era macia... fria por causa do ar frio que os envolvia... mas agora ele sentia calor... voltou a admirar o desconhecido, tocar, explorar, sentir... os cabelos finos, e a forma como ela o tocava... como ela desceu a mão até onde, e chegou a sentir um pouco de vergonha, sentia-se mais, arquejou rouco com o toque dela... os beijos dela, as carícias... mundo novo.

Não queria satisfazer-se assim... deitou-a... aproximou-se ainda sem total de consciência de como fazer o que o instinto, e desejo, mandavam fazer... ela gemia baixo... sorria, e fechava os olhos de leve, onde supunha, suas mãos acertavam locais delicados... afagou cada seio, devagar, observando os pequenos mamilos enrijecerem... desceu, umbigo, o leve monte de pêlos loiros ...

Me toca...- ela gemeu, afastando ligeiramente as pernas.

Tocou... não que fosse ignorante em não saber o que era, mas sim como era, a carne rosa, quente, aquele ponto acima que a fazia gemer mais alto... contorcer-se, delicadamente forçou um dedo para dentro.

Houve resistência, apesar de estar muito mais úmido que antes...

Não...

Ergueu o rosto aturdido com a negativa... ela suspirou.

Não quero assim... quero você...

Parecia impossível que... seu membro fosse entrar ali... tão... pequeno... aquele orifício... impossível chegou a pensar... mas era o puxando, beijando e gemendo que queria... não havia mais motivos para não aceitar aquilo.

Seu desejo que implorava para continuar... seu corpo parecia pronto... há muito tempo...

Deitou-se sobre ela... penetrou-a, ignorando o quase grito, a resistência... era... maravilhoso o prazer de sentir aquilo tudo , e logo ela gemia, junto...

Só prazer...

O corpo sob o seu arqueava, movia-se, enquanto tudo continuava, o ato, de lento e delicado tomou um rumo, mais forte, mais intenso, até ser impossível controlar... arqueou-se... sentindo um prazer pleno, ela ainda pedindo algum tempo mais...

Encarou-a, resistindo no fim de seu limite, derramando-se dentro dela no mesmo segundo que ela também arqueava...

E tudo parecia um delicioso convite a exaustão... o mundo podia sumir...

Se deixou levar pelo cansaço... e dormiu.

Em braços traidores.

Eu sempre sorrirei.- disse a garota olhando a face calma adormecida ao seu lado.- passou devagar a mão pelo peito nu.- Até o fim do teu caminho querido... anjo negro.

Com um sorriso maldoso puxou o cobertor grosso e uma manta de peles...

Até eu acabar com seu sopro de vida... e ser eterna.- sussurrou.

Harry adormecido não sentiu sequer um arrepio...

* * *

**Simples eu sei... foi só pra dar o gostinho.**


End file.
